Sanctuary
by 5E6014
Summary: What will ensue when Tsunade invites a strange teenager to come live in Konoha? Why does Kakashi keep avoiding him? How many lives can a single person change? Full summary and pairings inside. NOT YAOI OR YUURI


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any locations from Naruto. I do however own all locations and characters listed at the bottom of the chapter.

Summary: Tsunade has asked a strange teenager that she knows to stay in Konoha. She tells everyone, especially Naruto, to treat him with respect and to make him feel comfortable. Upon hearing this Kakashi begins to avoid him at all costs, a strange act indeed. As far as everyone can tell, he's just another person. But how is it only one person can change the lives of so many? Pairings: Naruto+Hinata, Sasuke+Sakura, Neji+TenTen, Shikamaru+Temari, Chouji+Ino (what!?), Asuma+Kurenai, Kakashi+Anko. Looks like Gai, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Shino and Kankuro are out of luck this time! Or are they? NO YAOI OR YUURI!

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

The mid-summer day was warm and happy. The cool breeze blew gently across the path that the young teenager walked on. His large, straw hat shaded his face and his grey cloak hid his body from view. He walked steadily onwards, keeping his head tilted slightly down to see ahead and where he was going.

"I hope that Tsunade-sama still recognizes me." A chuckle of amusement released itself. "Actually, I hope she doesn't. That would mean that I really did change." His lips formed a small smile as he neared the East Gates.

Standing on gaurd duty, as usual, were Kotetsu and Izumo idly waiting for some action. Just like any other typical day the only thing they saw was the occasional ninja or group of ninja leaving on a mission or returning from one. But, today wasn't exactly typical. The East Winds had stirred which was a sign of something coming.

Then, they saw what the winds had brought. "Mr. Kenshu?!" they both yelled in surprise at the new arrival. They immediately began to ask him questions ranging from how he was to why he was here.

But he had to do something first. "Greetings my friends. Kotetsu and Izumo I prosume? I wish that I could stay and chat but, Lord Hokage-sama has summoned me to be her audience as soon as possible. I do promise however that upon the conclusion of my meeting with her I shall return to visit with you until we have exhausted all the time we can." And, without another word he left the two ninja. They beamed happily knowing that he'd keep his word.

Tsunade on the other hand was excited in another manner all together. "Shizune! Where's the tea and pillow for him to sit on? I need it now! He said he'd be here a little past noon and it's almost that time!" The Hokage of Konoha was flustered in preparation for her guests arrival. She had people come in and decorate her office with an assortment of small plants and had a large, red rug placed in front of her desk.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Shouted the black haired lady as she ran as fast as she could to get the requested items. In a flash she was back holding a tray with a tea pot and two cups on it along with an orange pillow balanced on her head. She placed the tea tray on the desk in front of Tsunade and put the tiny square pillow in front of the desk on the floor, just a few feet away. Then, smiling with satisfaction, left to wait at the door.

'I can't wait to see him again! It's been so long!' Tsunade shouted in her mind, waiting nervously to be rewarded almost immediately. Only a few minutes after everything had been placed, through the door delicately stepped the cloaked teen. He stood on the edge of the rug near the door.

"Agaru?" began Tsunade, "you're fifteen now aren't you?" She smiled and nodded to the pillow allowing him to place foot on the rug.

"Hai, hai! That that is an accurate statement." He paused while he sat. "Now, I kindly ask you to allow me to remove my travel garments." He smiled pleasantly waiting for her reply.

"Most certainly! It must have been a long journey!" She smiled pleasantly as Agaru placed his folded cloak to his left and laid the hat to his right. He shook his head loosening his golden hair. Then, he looked back with his golden eyes and sat erect.

His baggy, blue Dobak sagged slightly from the heat, and yet his straight figure compensated for this. "Tea?" Tsunade asked, pouring the water into the cups.

"Hai, that would be much appreciated." He smiled as he received his cup and took a sip. He let out a small sigh of relief and slouched slightly. Now that the informalities were over they could begin. "Now, not to be rude or straight forward Hokage-sama," he began, "but what is it that you have called me here for?" Agaru took another sip waiting for Tsunades answer. It came soon enough.

"Well, I was wondering," she took a sip while mulling over the wording in which to use. "I was wondering if you'd like to live and work here in Konoha as a ninja. Or atleast something of that like a ninja." She hoped for his answer to be yes. There was an underlying reason as well, but she wouldn't admit that she missed talking to him.

A long pause followed as they sipped there tea and the teenager thought it over. 'If I stay then I would have a comfortable home and a way to make money. Not to mention there are many places in which I can find to be alone....plus there's plenty of people to speak with if I ever feel the urge. I could live here....even if only temporarily. There is still the issue of Gyakuto....' After a minute of mulling it over he had his answer.

"Hokage-sama, I will stay. But if you allow me then I request permission to show my symbol at all times. I refuse to live in a place where I can not show who I am." He took another sip, finishing his tea. He knew that Tsunade wouldn't object, but it was proper to voice such a thing to stay out of trouble later.

"Hai! Please, feel free! I will arrange for a place for you to stay tonight until we find you a home, is that okay?" Tsunade was almost unable to keep herself from bursting in excitement. 'Agaru Kenshu, his name alone means master! And to think that he'll be living here in Konoha!'

The teenager stood, dawned his hat and left his cloak open this time. He turned and began to walk out. "Oh yes, Tsunade-sama. I have a quick question...."

"Shoot."

"Did you recognize me at all?" He smiled knowing that this would determine how much she'd changed.

"I admit," she began, "that I didn't know who you were until I saw your hair and eyes." She smirked knowing full well what he was doing. "Don't worry Agaru, I'm not the same women you knew ten years ago." And with that, he disappeared to go and speak with Kotetsu and Izumo for the rest of the day about what had happened in Konoha.

Little did the East Gate guards know that the entire time Agaru was simply gathering information on everyone and everything he could. Although he did enjoy talking with them and learning about their lives, it was still a chance to gather intel. But, as they could not stay forever, he spoke up. "I am dismayed to break up our wonderful conversation so early, but I must be heading to my room for the night so as to wake up early. I will come back to check on you though after breakfast before I continue on to explore Konoha. It was a pleasure, good night my friends!" With that They said their good nights and good byes and retired for the evening.

* * *

As the sun broke above the horizon and the day barely bagan, there upon the Hokage Monument stood Agaru. His long, golden hair was held up by his new hitai-ate, his bangs hanging down to just above his golden eyes. He wore a baggy blue dobak with a black-red stripe outlining his top and the same stripe running down the sides of his pant legs. He wore a black belt with a red stripe running around it in the middle. On the back of his top there was a simple symbol made of black. A large circle with a star in it and a cirlce inside the star with an inner triangle.

He looked up at the rising sun and said, "I am Kenshu Agaru, ninja of Konoha. I swear to protect this village with my life. I will show it respect and honor and will show it trustworhiness and be humbled to do so. And if my path chosen may not be just then show me a sign great Souzousha!" He waited for a reply, in which none returned. Then, as if relieved, spoke, "thank you great one, thank you for blessing me....especially me...." A face of sadness began to appear. Then, he looked up. 'No! I deserve this! I have recieved it because I worked for it and achieved it!' And without hesitation, leaped from the monument and plummeted to the ground.

"Oh my God!" screamed a pink haired girl watching from below. "He's going to kill himself!" She, followed by her team, sprinted to the base of the mountain just in time to see him flip in the air then land gently. He stood, bowed, and walked over.

"It is a pleasure," he started, "to meet you." He gave a warming smile as he bowed his head looked back at their eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" the pink haired kunoichi screamed. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? You know what, don't answer that, I DON'T want to know!" She puffed up at his rashness. But, that was an easy fix.

"I apologize for startling you with my leap of faith, but I was simply coming down so as to meet some friends and explore my new home. Althoug I would love to run now, I must still be proper and introduce myself to you. My name is Kenshu Agaru. It is my pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady this fine morning and her friends." He bowed and spread his arms to the side, then stood with a smile.

She blushed and giggled. "Well, hello Agaru-san. My name is Haruno Sakura." She shyly held out her hand for him to shake. She was surprised though when he took hers in his hand and kissed it. He, releasing it, gave another head bow and smiled soothingly causing another giggle, blush and an added sigh. 'Poor lady, she isn't treated like this often. I'll have to talk to the others about this. Especially that raven-haired guy that's so jealous right now. Wait, is it me or does his hair look like a duck's ass?'

Then, without warning, a guy with spikey blonde hair stepped forward and nearly yelled, "hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha! By the way, are you a new ninja?" He had on a fox-like grin and a happy aura.

"An observant eye you have! And yes, I am new. Hokage-sama just gave me my hitai-ate last night. And I wouldn't mind serving under you someday either." He nodded and knew that the compliment had worked. 'Man, this guy smells like ramen. He must love it! I should ask him where a good ramen stand is for breakfast!' Then, before he could say more, I added, "by the way, do you know of any ramen stands near by that I could go to for breakfast?" It worked.

"You like ramen too? Great! I know the best place to eat ramen! We can go there once we're done talking to baachan!" He grinned bigger, as if that were possible! Then, almost immediately, a swift punch to the top of the head came from Sakura.

"Don't call Tsunade-sensai that! She's not an old lady!" She glared at the blonde while he nursed his fist sized lump on the top of his skull.

While they were fighting the raven-haired boy came to me looking laid back and relaxed with his hands in his pockets. He kept a steady look on me and had an emotionless face. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, stay out of my way." Then, with out another word, left towards the Hokage Tower.

"Oi! Sasuke! Wait!" the blonde yelled as he and the girl chased after him. 'Well,' thought Agaru, 'I'm going the same way so might as well follow.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Troublesome Tour**

Owned: Kenshu Agaru


End file.
